creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miasto Umarłych
Zbliżały się ferie, tego dnia przygotowywałam się do wycieczki klasowej, którą organizowała pani dyrektor. Oprócz naszej klasy jechały także pierwsze klasy z naszego gimnazjum. Na obozie w Sławie, mieliśmy spędzić cały tydzień. Do wyjazdu zostało mi jeszcze dwie godziny. Byłam tak podekscytowana, że nie spałam przez całą noc, jednocześnie byłam poddenerwowana. W pośpiechu spakowałam ubrania i kilka książek. Zniosłam ciężką torbę na dół do kuchni. Mama popatrzyła na przepakowaną torbę, która wyglądała jakbym zmieściła w niej połowę szafy. Pokiwała głową i podała mi talerz do stołu. Nie mogłam jednak długo usiedzieć na miejscu i po 30 minutach wybiegłam z domu, chociaż miałam jeszcze dużo czasu. Mama pomogła mi zanieść torbę, a następnie wróciła do domu. Czekałam zniecierpliwiona w wyznaczonym miejscu. Po kilku minutach wszyscy, zaczęli się zbierać. Wkrótce także nadjechał nasz autokar. Weszłam do środka i usiadłam w szóstym rzędzie przy oknie. Moja koleżanka , z którą niedawno się pokłóciłam usiadła obok mnie. Jednak tylko ze względu na to, że jej dwie przyjaciółki usiadły naprzeciwko, a to było ostatnie z wolnych miejsc. Westchnęłam cicho i wlepiłam wzrok na okno. Po sprawdzeniu obecności autobus ruszył. To było dziwne uczucie siedzieć w jednym miejscu, z osobą która za mną nie przepada. Musieliśmy przebyć dwie i pół godziny jazdy, już tęskniłam za domem. Roksana spojrzała na mnie, jakby dopiero co zauważyła że to ja. Ajj... Faktycznie, przefarbowałam sobie włosy z blondu na brąz. No i rozpuściłam włosy, chociaż nigdy tego nie robię. Wtedy miałam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Kiedy spojrzałam na jej zmieszaną minę, po prostu nie wytrzymałam i wybuchnęłam głośnym śmiechem, rozchodzącym się po całym autobusie. Wszyscy na nas spojrzeli. - Upss! - powiedziałam śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Proszę pani, mogę zmienić miejsce? - spytała Roksana do nauczycielki WF-u, która była jedną z opiekunek. - Teraz nie będę specjalnie dla ciebie robić zamieszania - odpowiedziała sucho. Roksana spojrzała na mnie jakby chciała rzucić mnie jakimś ciężkim przedmiotem. Uwielbiałam kiedy robiła się wściekła, jej nienawistne spojrzenie sprawiało, że nie przestawałam się śmiać. Jakiś czas temu pokłóciłam się z nią o to, że jej chłopak Michał często mnie odwiedzał. Znaliśmy się z Michałem 4 lata, Roksanę znałam 2. Przejechaliśmy dwie miejscowości i zaczęło się robić pochmurno. Jednak pogoda była moim najmniejszym zmartwieniem, Roksana wydawała się być coraz bardziej zirytowana moim widokiem. Postój mieliśmy zrobić dopiero za godzinę, a ja robiłam się senna. W końcu zasnęłam na ramieniu Roksany, czy jej się to podobało, czy nie. Wreszcie obudził mnie głos pani Wiolety, dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Weszłyśmy do naszego domku. Udałam się do małego pokoju, znajdującego się za ścianą. Dziewczyny zostały w drugim pokoju, a ja miałam cały pokój dla siebie. Nie sądziłam , że może być coś gorszego, od przebywania z nimi. Mój spokój przerwało wtargnięcie pani Wioletty. Przestało padać i trochę się rozchmurzyło, więc jeszcze tego samego dnia, mieliśmy zwiedzić miasto. Kobieta weszła do mojego pokoju, gdzie ja ledwo przytomna ze zmęczenia, właśnie usiłowałam zasnąć. - Wstawaj Karolina, jest środek dnia. - Powiedziała. - Litości... - Wymamrotałam, chowając głowę pod poduszkę. Po 10 minutach, doszliśmy na plażę. Weszliśmy na molo i patrzyliśmy na morze. Wiał silny wiatr, wszyscy byliśmy zmęczeni podróżą i nikomu nie chciało się wychodzić. Poszliśmy jeszcze do restauracji, żeby kupić sobie coś do jedzenia. Po powrocie, każdy wrócił do swojego domku. Nasz dom miał numer 17, naprzeciwko nas znajdował się domek nauczycielek. Nie miałam lepszych zajęć na tą chwilę niż czytanie książki, wówczas gdy dziewczyny grały w butelkę. Nagle do drzwi zapukała pani dyrektor. - Uu, no to macie przerąbane. Powiedziałam pod nosem do dziewczyn żeby schowały piwo pod łóżko, ale tego zapachu nie dało się zabić. Może gdybym nie była taka zmęczona, śmiałabym się teraz. Dziewczyny były tak głośno, że nie zauważyły, że wszystkich obudziły. Pani Wicedyrektor Jolanta, weszła do domku opierniczając jedną po drugiej. Weszła do mojego pokoju, a ja nadal miałam głowę schowaną pod poduszką, ale tylko dlatego żeby nie widziała mojego głupawego uśmiechu. Wyszła niczego nie podejrzewając. Po tym zdarzeniu W końcu mogłam zasnąć. Następnego dnia z łóżka wyrwała mnie Roksana. Mieliśmy iść na śniadanie. Ubrałam się i wyszłam za dziewczynami. Weszliśmy do środka. Zastanawiałam się co będzie na śniadanie. Pomyślałam o naleśnikach z twarogiem i truskawkami. No ale nie na tym obozie. Gruba kucharka z ogromną krostą na twarzy podawała nam jakąś dziwną papkę i zielony koktajl. Podeszłam do niej, żeby odebrać śniadanie. Z tej ogromnej krosty wyrastały włosy, skrzywiłam się na jej widok, ledwo mieściła się w kuchni. Nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną patrząc na to, w jaki sposób na nią spoglądam. Jej czerwone usta śliniły się, a ślina ociekała po brodzie. Wzięłam talerz i odskoczyłam, mało nie upadając. Usiadłam przy stole z dziewczynami. Spojrzałam na to coś leżącego na moim talerzu. To było przegięcie. Pokryty pleśnią chleb ze starym serem, posmarowany pastą rybną. Obok na talerzu znajdował się kawał mięcha, zapewne był to kotlet, na którym siedziały muchy. Koktajl był jeszcze gorszy. Wyciągnęłam ze szklanki coś, co wyglądało jak wodorost i wyrzuciłam na talerz. W środku na dnie, coś jeszcze pływało, ale wolałam tego nie sprawdzać. Pomyślałam, że zbierała to na bagnach. Zrobiło mi się tak niedobrze, że zwymiotowałam na środek korytarza. Wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli, a ja cała czerwona miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Po śniadaniu z wodorostów i zgniłego chleba z niedorobionym kotletem, przez pół godziny nic nie robiliśmy. Nawet nie chciałam wychodzić z domku. Wyszliśmy na plażę. Było gorąco, więc mogliśmy popływać. Idąc musiałam wysłuchiwać komentarzy kolegów. Przechodziliśmy obok stołówki, zobaczyłam klękającą na ziemi kucharkę, która ścierała pozostałości po moim śniadaniu. Zastanawiałam się czy to zje, czy doda nam do obiadu, znowu mnie zemdliło. Trafiliśmy na plażę. Po godzinie usłyszałam krzyk. Koledzy znaleźli na plaży skorpiona, którym straszyli dziewczyny. Ja siedziałam w cieniu, na piasku. Nie przepadałam za słońcem. Nagle podeszła do mnie Roksana, zapytała mnie czy z nią popływam. Zgodziłam się. Woda była naprawdę ciepła. Spoglądałam na ludzi, opalających się na plaży. Nie zauważyłam, że Roksanie obsunął się stanik i chce, żebym jej go zapięła. To było krępujące, zwłaszcza że chłopaki zaczęli krzyczeć na całe gardło, że rozpinam jej stanik. Wszyscy popatrzyli na mnie... Znowu... Zapowiadał się cudowny tydzień. Z jakiegoś powodu moje relacje z Roksaną uległy gwałtownej poprawie. Dziewczyny również były milsze, było to trochę dziwne z ich strony. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie zachowanie pewnego chłopaka. Zauważyłam ranę na jego nodze. Przypomniało mi się, że bawili się martwym skorpionem. Gilbert zwijał się z bólu. Być może skorpion przebił jego skórę kolcem jadowym. Rana na jego nodze wyglądała jakby była wyżarta kwasem. Gilbert dostał również hipotermii. Podeszłam do wody i patykiem wyciągnęłam skorpiona na brzeg. Wyrzuciłam go do do kosza. Zadzwoniliśmy po pogotowie, jednak nikomu nie udało się dodzwonić. Wszystkie linie były zajęte. Wróciliśmy do obozu. Chłopak trafił do medyka na naszym obozie, jednak miałam złe obawy. Jego noga przeżarta była do samej kości. Wszyscy zaczęli nas uspokajać, jednak wiedziałam, że nie da się mu pomóc. Po upływie 15 minut, obie nauczycielki kazały nam pójść na obiad. "Moja kariera na tym obozie legła w gruzach" - pomyślałam, wchodząc do stołówki. Usiadłam przy stoliku. Po chwili usłyszałam głośny ryk kucharki. - Czemu nie jesz?! - Wydarła się. - Mam anemię! - Odpowiedziałam. - Anemię, tak?! - Warknęła. Byłam tak przestraszona, że nie odpowiedziałam. Kobieta wyszła z kuchni, niosąc w ręku talerz. Podeszła do naszego stolika. Teraz dopiero zauważyłam jaka była brzydka i ogromna. Postawiła mi talerz pod nos. Zamknęłam oczy, wolałam nie oglądać kolejnych wodorostów. Znów mało nie zwymiotowałam. Na talerzu leżało coś, co raczej przypominało nietoperza. Obok leżała śmierdząca surówka, dostałam jeszcze coś do picia, wyglądem przypominające kompot truskawkowy. Smakowało jak woda z mięsa. Obok mnie stał śmietnik. "Boże, dziękuje" - pomyślałam. Dziewczyny miały ze sobą normalne kanapki, którymi mnie poczęstowały. W końcu usłyszałam głos kucharki. Nadchodziło drugie danie. Kucharka przyniosła do naszego stolika zupę i nałożyła na mój talerz. - Chcę zobaczyć jak jesz, anemiczko! - powiedziała do mnie sucho. - Ale ja już się najadłam. - Odrzekłam. Kucharka wlała mi do talerza jeszcze więcej zupy. Podniosłam łyżkę. W całej zupie pływały larwy, musiała chyba gotować w wojsku, albo wychowywać się w dziczy. One były żywe, te larwy pływały w zupie. Po raz kolejny zwymiotowałam, tym razem na kucharkę. Za karę nie mogłam przez resztę dnia wyjść z naszego domku. Przez całą drogę powrotną słyszałam tylko, że jestem genialna i to było świetne. W nocy nie mogłam zasnąć. Myślałam o Roksanie i jak się czuje Gilbert, o ile jeszcze żyje. Nie mogłam spać, a było już późno. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam patrzeć w okno. Do mojego pokoju weszła Roksana. Usiadła obok i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Byłam już zmęczona, więc chciałam się już położyć, jednak ona patrzyła na mnie w milczeniu. W pokoju było zimno, a ja nakryłam się kołdrą. Roksana przytuliła się do mnie. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiła, ale byłam nieco zmieszana. Zaczęła mnie przepraszać i powiedziała, że zrozumiała, że jestem jej prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Czułam się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Spojrzała na mnie i zbliżyła się do mnie. Chciałam się odsunąć, ale ona popchała mnie na łóżko. - Jeeezuu ! Odbiło ci ?! - spytałam. Już miała mnie pocałować, gdy nagle usłyszałyśmy głośny wrzask, dochodzący ze stołówki. Pozostałe dziewczyny wyskoczyły z łóżek jak poparzone. Podeszłyśmy do okna, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Monika otworzyła drzwi, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. - Co tam się stało? - spytałam. - To pewnie szczury zalęgły się w jej garnku. - powiedziała Dominika. Obie nasze opiekunki, pani Wioletta i Jolanta, wyszły zdenerwowane na zewnątrz, tak jak reszta obozu. - Niech nikt nie wychodzi na zewnątrz, zostańcie w swoich domach! - Powiedziała wicedyrektorka. Spojrzałam na dziewczyny, największe fanki Horrorów i Michaela Myersa . Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, one wyszły na zewnątrz, za obiema kobietami. Wyszłam za nimi, usiłując je sprowadzić z powrotem do środka. Jednak sama zostałam zmuszona, by pójść z nimi. Było ciemno, nie miałyśmy latarek, ani komórek. Potykając się o korzenie, doszłam do budynku stołówki. Drzwi były uchylone. Spojrzałyśmy przez okno. Obie kobiety rozglądały się, wołając kucharkę. Nagle Monika poszła w stronę domku, gdzie leżał Gilbert. Wszystkie poszłyśmy za nią. Po cichu weszłyśmy do środka. - Gilbert... gdzie jesteś? - spytała Monika. Nikt nie odpowiadał. - Chodź tu, mam dla ciebie tłustego pączka! - naśmiewała się Dominika. - Chodźmy stąd. - powiedziałam, wiedząc jak Gilbert potrafi być agresywny. Roksana zapaliła światło. Nikogo nie było. Pielęgniarka musiała być teraz w swoim gabinecie, więc tam poszłyśmy. Tam także nikogo nie zastałyśmy. Otworzyłam drzwi do drugiego pokoju, gdzie przyjmowała pacjentów. Na podłodze i ścianie znajdowała się ogromna plama krwi, jakby doszło tu do rzezi. Na podłodze leżała rozszarpana pielęgniarka. Monika podeszła do niej , usiłując jej pomóc. Wtedy nagle ona otworzyła oczy i ugryzła ją w szyję. Zaczęłyśmy krzyczeć, a ona zaczęła podnosić się z ziemi. Wyrwałyśmy Monikę i uciekłyśmy stamtąd, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Weszłyśmy do kuchni, chcąc powiedzieć nauczycielkom, co się stało. Dominika przykładała bluzę do szyi Moniki, usiłując zatrzymać krwawienie. Usłyszałyśmy dźwięk spadających garnków. Ujrzałyśmy przed sobą kucharkę. Wydawała z siebie nieludzki odgłos. Przerażone postanowiłyśmy ukryć się w spiżarni. Nagle ktoś wybił szybę. Gilbert wdarł się do środka , próbując nas dorwać. Zamknęłyśmy się w małym pomieszczeniu. Ostatnią rzeczą którą zobaczyłam przed zamknięciem drzwi, był widok biegnących w naszą stronę Gilberta i kucharki. Zobaczyłam także obie nasze nauczycielki. Monika czuła się coraz gorzej. Była blada, miała mocno podkrążone oczy i dostała krwotoku z nosa. Jej skóra zaczęła gnić. Po chwili jej zęby zaczęły się łamać i rosnąć. Po tym osunęła się całkowicie nieruchoma na ziemię. To było jak w filmie. Pani Wioletta otworzyła drzwi. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Reszta obozowiczów zupełnie nieświadoma zagrożenia czekała na powrót nauczycielek. Postanowiliśmy pomóc reszcie i uciekać. Niedaleko stał autobus . Wyszłyśmy szybko, jednak nagle Monika zaczęła się rzucać. Jej oczy były białe, a skóra zaczęła się rozkładać. Zamknęłam drzwi i podłożyłam pod klamkę krzesło. Dobiegłyśmy do obozu. Było już za późno. Słychać było wszędzie głośne krzyki, wszędzie była krew. Przerażeni uczniowie uciekali w różnych kierunkach. Próbowaliśmy ratować kogo się dało, ale tylko kilka osób zdołało przeżyć. Najgorsze jednak nie było to, że ludzie zjadali ludzi, tylko to że martwi zamieniali się w jednych z nich. Pobiegliśmy do autobusu. Kierowca zmienił się w krwiożerczą bestię. Byliśmy zdani na siebie. Z 80 uczniów zostało nas 14. Z każdym zabitym było ich coraz więcej. Pani Jolanta weszła jako ostatnia, jednak bestie były zbyt blisko. Chwyciły ją i zaczęły wyciągać z autobusu. Rozpaczliwie wołała o pomoc, wówczas gdy my patrzyliśmy jak ją pożerają żywcem. Nie wierzyłam, że dzieje się to naprawdę. Zaczęły otaczać nasz autobus. Pani Wioletta nigdy nie prowadziła autobusu, była chyba jeszcze bardziej przerażona niż my. Nasz autobus zaczął się kołysać, zombie były tak silne, że prawie go przewróciły. W końcu zapalił. Trudno było wyjechać nam z obozu. W końcu nie było innego wyjścia jak ich porozjeżdżać. Rozpędzony autobus rozsmarowywał ich na masce pojazdu, szyba była brudna od krwi i kawałków ciał. Udało nam się uciec z obozu. Podążali za nami. Nikt nie mógł się dodzwonić na policję, numery alarmowe były pozajmowane. Nie tylko tam, w całym mieście roiło się od żywych trupów. Zombie były wszędzie. Na ulicach wybuchały pożary, drogi były pozamykane. Włączyłam mały telewizor. Byliśmy przerażeni, to działo się na całym świecie. Kamera śledziła policjantów wywożących zwłoki, zamknięte w czarnych workach. Nagle zaczęły się ruszać. Policjanci otworzyli ogień. Słyszeliśmy krzyki, dochodzące z telewizora. Coś chwyciło reportera za rękę i rzuciło się na niego. Kamera upadła na ziemię, a w tle słychać było jęki i krzyki. Tryskająca krew zalała obiektyw kamery. Nie wiedzieliśmy dokąd się udać, ani co nas jeszcze czekało. Po chwili autobus się zatrzymał. Skończyło się nam paliwo. Krwiożercze monstra biegły w naszą stronę, okropnie wrzeszcząc. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia, musieliśmy uciekać pieszo. Nie daleko nas znajdowało się centrum handlowe, zauważyłam palące się światło. Zawiadomiłam resztę ocalałych. Na ziemi leżał kij, więc go podniosłam, pozostali również rozglądali się za czymś, co mogło im się przydać. Zombie odcięły nam drogę ucieczki. Nie mogliśmy wejść do środka, drzwi były zamknięte, a bestie zbierały się przy wejściu. Jeden z nich zaatakował panią Wiolettę, spojrzałam na szarpiącą się nauczycielkę, która była na moich oczach rozrywana na strzępy. Stałam sparaliżowana widokiem ciał. Wtedy ktoś pociągnął mnie za ramię, a chwilę potem straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się w budynku. Dwoje ludzi, stojących nade mną, przypatrywało mi się z uwagą, szukając śladów ugryzienia. Spojrzałam na drzwi, do których dobijały się zombie. Po chwili doszłam do siebie. Zabarykadowaliśmy drzwi, chcąc przetrwać do nadejścia jakiejkolwiek pomocy. Drzwi nie mogły wytrzymać długo. Nie mieliśmy też wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, łazienka znajdowała się na dole, gdzie było najniebezpieczniej. Na górnym piętrze było wyjście na dach, gdzie zostawiliśmy znaki, że są tu ocalali. Stamtąd widać było całe miasto, oraz armię chodzących trupów. Miałam wrażenie, że to naprawdę koszmarny sen, albo że znajduję się w prawdziwym filmie kina grozy. Ja, Roksana, Dominika, Arnold, Oliwia, Carl i Frank, siedzieliśmy ukryci na górnym piętrze. Słyszeliśmy uderzenia do drzwi i potężne ryki, wydobywające się zza okien i drzwi. Spojrzałam przez okno. Widziałam ludzi uciekających przed nimi, jednak nikomu się to nie udało. Te monstra stawały się coraz agresywniejsze, próbowały doskakiwać do okien i szukały różnych sposobów, aby się do nas dostać. Byłam zmęczona i przerażona. Musiałam się wyspać. Położyłam się na ławce, słuchając muzyki wydobywającej się z głośników. Zastanawiało mnie, czy były tu już wcześniej. Market był wywrócony do góry nogami, a w niektórych miejscach była krew. Wszystko stało się takie szare, chciałam wierzyć, że to sen. Zbliżał się zmrok. Wszystkie hałasy, dobiegające z zewnątrz na moment ucichły. Pomyślałam, że zombie odeszły szukając innych ofiar. Myliłam się. Usłyszałam głośny trzask tłuczonej szyby. Zerwałam się na nogi i pobiegłam do barierki, żeby zobaczyć co dzieje się na dole. Bestie powoli przedostawały się do środka. Zauważyłam, że ich oczy stały się czerwone. Arnold usiłował trzymać drzwi, ławki i stoły nie mogły dłużej ich powstrzymać. Jeden z nich ugryzł go w rękę, wtedy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię, a bestie wdarły się do środka nie oszczędzając nikogo na swojej drodze. Oliwia, próbowała ratować pozostałych, jednak sama stała się ofiarą zombie. Frank i Carl uciekali w kierunku schodów, broniąc się przed ich atakiem. Carl był już w podeszłym wieku, nie był tak szybki jak ciemnoskóry Frank. Upadł na ziemię, a wtedy krwiożercze monstra zaczęły go pożerać. Frank wbiegł na górę, zrzucając im na głowy ławkę, stojącą tuż obok. Kazał mi się ukryć. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegłam do miejsca gdzie zostały Roksana i Dominika. Zaczęłam się dobijać do drzwi. Krzyczałam i szarpałam klamką, ale one nie chciały mnie wpuścić. Nagle zobaczyłam biegnące w moją stronę zombie. Poruszały się wolno i niezdarnie, ale były naprawdę przerażające. Czułam, że to koniec. Dziewczyny za nic nie chciały mi otworzyć, wtedy przekonałam się, jakie były naprawdę. Pobiegłam dalej, w stronę windy. Wciskałam przyciski, jednak winda była bardzo wolna. Bestie były coraz bliżej. Nie było innej drogi. Rozejrzałam się. Nie mogłam uciec schodami, stwory były także i tam. Wszystkie zbliżały się w moją stronę. Nagle usłyszałam ten dźwięk, na który tak długo czekałam. Drzwi do windy otworzyły się. W środku leżała martwa kobieta z rozszarpanym gardłem. Nagle jej skóra zbladła, oczy zmieniły barwę, a ona zaczęła się ruszać. W końcu stała się jednym z nich. Już miała na mnie skoczyć, gdy nagle zjawił się Frank. Przebił jej martwe ciało metalową rurą, a następnie kazał mi wejść do windy. Już miałam to zrobić , gdy nagle spadła na sam dół, urywając się. Dostrzegłam stojących nad nią kilku zombie. Były również tam. Mężczyzna bez zastanowienia chwycił mnie za nogi i podniósł do góry. Postanowił, że uciekniemy przewodem wentylacyjnym. Weszłam do środka. Jednak on nie zdążył przed nimi uciec. Ochroniarz padł ofiarą bestii. Patrzyłam bezczynnie jak go rozszarpują, jednak postanowiłam wykorzystać ich nieuwagę i udać się w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, aby wezwać pomoc. Czołgałam się w zakurzonym kanale wentylacyjnym. Weszłam do pokoju, gdzie stało radio . Znalazłam teżcoś do jedzenia . Jednak nikt nie odbierał, nikogo nie było po drugiej stronie. Usłyszałam głośne sapanie i dziwne odgłosy, ktoś stał za drzwiami. Wiedziałam że to nie człowiek, ten ktoś stał przy drzwiach i nasłuchiwał. Spojrzałam na cień stóp. Strach we mnie narastał z każdą sekundą. Zaczęło drapać w drzwi, jakby przeczuwało że jestem w środku. Po chwili przestał i odsunął się od stalowych drzwi. Słyszałam kroki, zdawało mi się że sobie poszedł, gdy nagle ktoś się odezwał. Nie wyłączyłam radia. Mężczyzna prosił o podanie lokalizacji, w której się znajduję, aby mógł wysłać pomoc. Bestia wpadła w szał i zaczęła wrzeszczeć, zwracając uwagę pozostałych zombie. Przyłożyłam mikrofon do ust i zaczęłam prosić o natychmiastową pomoc. Mężczyzna Mężczyzna po zbadaniu mojej lokalizacji powiedział, że wyśle po mnie helikopter, a ja mam czekać na dachu. Drzwi zaczęły się wyginać, bestie były coraz silniejsze. Weszłam na z powrotem do kanału. Udało mi się dotrzeć na dach. Podeszłam do krawędzi budynku. Było ich tam tak wielu. Otoczyły budynek z każdej strony i ciągle ich przybywało. Usiadłam pod ścianą i zaczęłam płakać. Zobaczyłam przed sobą Roksanę, przytulia mnie i powiedziała, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że nas uratują i przeżyjemy. Spojrzałam na dłoń zawiniętą w bandaż. - Co to jest? - spytałam. - Spokojnie, rozcięłam sobie rękę szkłem, kiedy Gilbert rozbił szybę. - odrzekła. - Niby jak? - spytałam zaniepokojona. - Kiedy wstawałam z podłogi, odłamek wbił mi się w rękę i rozciął skórę. - odpowiedziała ze spokojem. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale uwierzyłam jej. Gdyby ją ugryzły, zmieniłaby się prawie natychmiast. Uspokoiłam się i przytuliłam do niej. Jako jedyne przeżyłyśmy atak zombi. - Niedługo nas znajdą - powiedziała. - Jestem zmęczona, nie dam rady dalej uciekać - powiedziałam. - Odpocznij. Tu nas nie znajdą - powiedziała uśmiechając się lekko. Położyłam się obok niej i starałam się zasnąć. Obudziłam się dopiero po kilku godzinach. Roksany przy mnie nie było. Wstałam żeby jej poszukać, zobaczyłają stojącą, na krawędzi budynku. Patrzyła w dół, a ja zapytałam, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. W oddali ujrzałam lecący helikopter, wiedziałam że przeżyjemy. Nagle ona się odwróciła. Zaczęła pluć krwią, a na rękach miała ślady po zębach. Przerażona odskoczyłam do tyłu. Roksana nie chciała ze mną pójść, wiedziała co teraz się z nią stanie. Po chwili zeskoczyła z dachu, zabijając się. Nagle na drugim końcu dachu budynku, drzwi otworzyły się, a zombie wbiegły do środka. Pilot helikoptera zaczął strzelać pociskami, które rozwalały ich na kawałki. Weszłam do środka. Patrzyłam jak usiłują się dostać do samolotu, skacząc z dachu. Cała armia trupów wypełniła dach, ogromnego budynku. Przerażona widokiem tylu potworów zemdlałam. Obudziłam się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, znajdującym się na wyspie, gdzie przebywali ocalali. W moim pokoju znajdował się mały stolik, krzesło i łóżko, na którym leżałam. Odbywałam tam jakąś kwarantannę, aby mogli mnie dokładniej przebadać. Jakaś pani przyniosła mi do pokoju mały telewizor oraz coś do jedzenia. Po kilku minutach włączyłam telewizor. Zobaczyłam jak wojsko zrzuca na ziemię bombę atomową.Tego dnia świat który znałam przestał istnieć. Kategoria:Opowiadania